memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Renlay Sharr
Ensign Renlay Sharr was a crewmember on the while the ship was stranded in the Delta Quadrant. She was assigned to the command division. Service history 2372 Sharr was working on an aft console on the bridge during a Kazon attack on Voyager. ( ) 2375 In 2375, The Doctor made sure Ensign Sharr had a deep image picture scan taken during The Doctor's deep imaging scans program. ( ) She was on the bridge at the conn when Tom Paris and Harry Kim were locked on the holodeck. ( ) Sharr appeared several times on the bridge, first behind Chakotay, later behind the with a diffuse figure, and finally she clearly appeared lying on the the floor beside Harry Kim, affected by the neurogenic field of the bioplasmic organism. ( ) She was working on the bridge when the Varro generational ship broke into several pieces due to the use of the silicon-based parasites. ( ) She was on the bridge when the captain announced the rescue plan for Seven of Nine to the crew. ( ) A biomimetic copy of Sharr attended the wedding ceremony of Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres in the mess hall. She also threw some rice. Due to the affects of the new warp core technology, Sharr and all other Silver Blood crewmembers degenerated. Sharr was among the last crewmembers, manning the conn on the bridge. The real Renlay Sharr was working on the bridge of the Voyager when the ship received a distress call from the Silver Blood copy. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when Voyager was hunted down by Hazari bounty hunters. She was working on an aft station next to Ayala and occasionally manned the conn station. ( ) Sharr passed B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris in a corridor shortly before Torres was beamed aboard the Malon export vessel. ( ) Renlay Sharr, Timothy Lang, and William McKenzie attended the reception in the mess hall given for Ambassador Tomin. ( ) She worked on the bridge when the captain arrived. ( ) She was among the spectators of the ping pong tournament in the mess hall and witnessed how a temporal duplicate of Seven of Nine hunted down Captain Braxton. ( ) 2376 Sharr talked to an alien visitor in the mess hall during the technological and cultural exchange in 2376. ( ) She was working on the bridge next to Ayala when B'Elanna Torres and Captain Janeway received a report on Seven of Nine. ( ) She was roaming the corridors. ( ) Sharr and Ashmore were traumatized by an alien beacon, which was causing the crew to have horrific flashbacks of a slaughter of Nakan colonists. ( ) Sharr was working on the bridge when Harry Kim was ordered by Chakotay to do continuous scanning. ( ) 2377 Sharr passed Captain Janeway and The Doctor when the two headed to the cargo bay following the request of their appearance by Icheb. ( ) In 2377, she listened to updates made by Neelix during the second leg of the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally, while working in a Jefferies tube. ( ) She was in front of a control panel in the corridor when B'Elanna Torres said good morning and then continued to converse with Tom Paris. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** Background information Renlay Sharr was played by regular background actress and Kate Mulgrew's photo double Erin Price who received no credit for her appearances. She was identified by name on screen in the episode . de: Renlay Sharr Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel